Un con comme les autres
by Azaazeal
Summary: ...Aller pourrir en enfer ? Aucuns problèmes Granger ! Mais tu viens avec moi... HG/DM TERMINEE
1. Me, myself and I

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou !!! Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic' !!! En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Cette fois, c'est au tour de Drago de penser tout haut !

**_A votre plaisir,_**

**_AZAAZEAL_**

Un con comme les autres

**Chapitre 1. Me, myself and I**

Si j'avais à réfléchir sur mon existence actuelle, je dirais qu'elle est tout ce qu'il y à de plus parfaite. Outre le fait que je sois indéniablement le mec le plus désiré de cette école, j'ai également l'immense honneur, honneur, s'entend que ce qui m'es due m'est donné, d'être Préfet en Chef et être Préfet en chef signifie entres autres choses : avoir la liberté absolue sur mes actes, mes décisions et sur la misérable existence du commun des mortels qui suit des cours ici.

Ainsi, je jouis dans tout les sens du terme, des profits de mon statut quotidiennement et ne m'en plaindrais pas. Du moins pour l'instant.

Comme vous pouvez vous en douté, en même temps il serait impensable que vous puissiez imaginer autre chose, j'ai eu, dernièrement accès à quelques privilèges qui m'on amené à devenir, humblement, « le coup du siècle ».

Que la vie est belle !

Ah ! Au fait. Je suis blond moi des fois. Je suis Drago Malfoy, j'ai 17 ans et je suis actuellement l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Quoi que,

- …et puis après il m'a emmenée dans une pièce tellement sombre que je voyais plus le bout de mes pieds…Drago ?...Drago tu m'écoute…

Nan je ne l'écoute pas, je la supporte et si j'étais quelqu'un d'honnête, je commencerais à ne plus pouvoir le faire. Pansy Parkinson est un boulet, une erreur de la nature, à côté d'elle les 7 plaies d'Egypte passeraient pour de la rigolade. Et encore, je suis d'humeur magnanime.

Bref, il est donc normal que je l'ignore.

- …

- Drago !

Je m'arrêtais. La regardais.

- Ecoute moi bien Parkinson, ouvre bien grandes tes deux oreilles.

- Ouiiii ????

- Je t'écouterais le jour où ce qui sort de ton horrible bouche siliconée sera plus profond que le silence.

- Hein ?

- Coucouche panier Parkinson.

Je partais. Je ne serais pas étonné si elle demeura quelques instants supplémentaires à attendre que la pièce tombe. C'est qu'il lui en faut du temps pour comprendre les phrases intelligentes.

Que voulez vous, c'est à croire que l'argent ne fait pas tout. Pour les autres du moins.

J'avançais au hasard des couloirs à travers l'école, à la recherche des quelques distractions. Je ne tombais hélas que sur Blaise. Pas que je ne l'apprécie pas, seulement s'il pouvait se tenir à l'écart de ma divine personne pour le restant de ses jours cela m'emplirait de contentement.

Bref. Il approcha. Sa démarche, particulièrement ridicule était sensée imité celle d'un félin en chasse. Sur le coup je le comparerais plutôt avec un chaton qui apprend qu'il faut se tenir sur ses pates pour avancer, mais bon, je ne suis pas là pour juger. Après ce que moi je pense des choses…

C'est quand même mon « meilleur ami ».

- Hy ! Drago !

Première démonstration de son QI, qui, soit dit entres nous, est aussi élevé que le cul d'un hippogriffe nain. Attendez, c'est que le début.

- Bonjour Blaise, comment te porte tu ? Moi très bien, là tout de suite j'allais faire quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas, avec quelqu'un qui ne te regarde pas pour des raisons…qui ne te regarde pas. J'ai été enchanté. Au revoir Blaise.

Je partais. Il me suivit.

Quand vous n'avez pas de chance…

- Drago attend moi.

Je soupirais. C'est dur d'être aimé.

- Tu à 2 minutes. Attention c'est partit.

Je reprenais ma route.

- Et bah voilà, je me disais…enfin avec les mecs on…enfin peu importe ça tu t'en fou…

- 1 min 30.

Nous marchions à présent.

- …enfin bref, on se disait…avec les gars…

- 1,10…

- …voilà, je…rahhh j'ai encore oublié….

- 50 secondes…

- …Tu pourrais au moins me….

- Chuuuuuuuuuuuuut….

- Hééééééééééé, mais il me reste 45 secondes…ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…

Mon bras finissais, par je ne sais quel tour de magie, dans son estomac.

- Ca fait mal…

- La ferme Blaise. Regarde plutôt.

Nous étions au détour d'un couloir, elle était là. ELLE.

Arrêtez d'espérer, je ne suis pas amoureux. Je ne suis même pas sur de l'avoir désirée un jour. Alors mesdames cessez de trépigner sur vos chaises et suivez un peu ce qu'il va se passer parce que ça va être marrant.

En tout cas pour moi, ça l'est.

Je sortais de l'ombre et avançait. Sourire carnassier greffé aux lèvres. 100 % hypocrite.

- Que vois-je ???? Une pauvre jeune fille solitaire, ça me fend le cœur.

- Pour qu'il soit fendu il faudrait peut être qu'il existe Malfoy.

- Qu'entends-je ? De si horribles mots, sortit d'une si belle bouche.

Son regard se leva. Granger, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir de quelqu'un d'autre, à moins que vous vous attendiez à autre chose, me regarda. De son virginal et brillant regard.

- Ca ne te fatigue pas ?

- De ?

- D'être aussi lourd en permanence, moi à ta place je serais claquée.

- Il m'arrive d'être claqué, mais à mon très humble avis, ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons…

Tout en la pressant grossièrement épaule contre épaule.

- Malfoy ?

- Oui !

- Tu veux bien me lâcher ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Libérer ma main.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Pour te la foutre où je pense.

- Rahhhhhh on ne peut jamais rire avec toi. Granger.

Je la lâchais. Elle remit en place ses cheveux. Replissa sa jupe et entama son départ.

- T'as un cul d'enfer Granger.

Elle tira sur sa robe, tout en continuant sa marche.

- C'est tellement dommage que tu le cache !

- Lâche-moi Malfoy !

- Je suis sur que tu pourrais être baisable. Si t'avais pas un sale caractère !

Toute l'assemblée, présente dans le couloir se retourna. Elle, s'arrêta. Y à vraiment des fois où je me dis que je suis intelligent comme mec.

- Pardon ?

- Pardon quoi ? J'ai rien dit…

Granger se retourna, aussi raide qu'un manche à balais et s'approcha.

- Mais je ne te permets pas Malfoy, pour qui tu te prends ?

- Attend que je réfléchisse….

En mimant la réflexion.

- …Pour moi.

- Et tu es ?

- Ton fantasme inavoué ? Un Dieu ???....hannn l'amour de ta vie ???

- Je pencherais pour un caillou dans une chaussure, un hurlement de désespoir…

- Je t'ai seulement complimentée !

- Tu m'as insultée.

- Même pas…

Une voix s'éleva au dessus des nôtres et interrompit notre passionnante conversation.

- J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe ici. Maintenant. En détails.

Les élèves se dépêchèrent de fuir l'endroit me laissant seul en compagnie de Granger et de la harpie qui nous sert de pseudo-directrice. Mc Gonagall. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment elle fait pour leur faire peur. Elle terroriserait à peine un bébé. Quoi que, quand on la regarde bien…physiquement j'veux dire…

- Malfoy m'a insultée.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, je l'ai à peine taquinée.

La vieille chouette se tourna vers moi, de toute façon Granger, elle l'a dans la poche.

- Monsieur Malfoy ?

Bon d'accord, je l'ai peut être un peu titillée sur sa beauté mais c'est tout, je suis aussi blanc que neige.

Tout en battant gracieusement des cils.

- Etrangement, j'ai comme qui dirait un léger doute.

La pucelle intervint.

- Je ne vous le fait pas dire Professeur.

Tout en plongeant son regard dans le mien. La peste. Attend que j'te chope.

Ainsi Mc Gonagall me fit un énième sermon, tandis que l'autre grrrrrr se contenta d'approuvé tout ce que la vieille pie « inenculable » me disait. Y a des jours où je tordrais bien son joli petit coup de pucelle à celle là.

Parce qu'il faut que vous le sachiez. Granger à jamais vu la bête ou alors c'est que j'ai raté quelque chose ces 7 dernières années. En gros cette nana est la parfaite enquiquineuse virginal qui trimballe un postérieur à damner les saints dans une école où le sexe est devenu une institution dont je suis seul maître.

Respect à celui qui lui enlèvera sa culotte.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, à partir du moment où je n'entendis plus qu'un désagréable bourdonnement provenant des cordes vocales de la directrice, je pris la décision de partir.

C'est que j'ai une vie.

Ou plutôt une fille à rendre heureuse.

Donc, en bon samaritain que je suis, je m'en allais à ma tâche avec délectation. La démarche sensuelle, le regard ténébreux. Bref 1m 88 de sex appeal en chasse. Quand.

- J'en ai pas fini avec toi !

- Mais quoi encore !!!!

- RETOURNE-TOI !

Je m'arrêtais.

- Tu as dit ?

- Retourne-toi !

- Je rêve ou c'est un ordre ?

- Prend le comme tu veux. Maintenant tourne toi.

Ce que je ne fis pas, évidemment. Elle reprit.

- J'attends Malfoy.

- …

- J'attends.

- …

- Malfoy !

- …

Je me suis déjà entraîné avec Parkinson, c'est comme l'amour, je peux faire ça pendant des heures. Puis, alors que je songeais sérieusement à aller retrouver ma poule qui devait s'assécher à m'espérer, Granger se rua sur moi.

- Je n'accepterais pas que tu m'insulte ou que tu sortes la moindre connerie devant qui que se soit, suis-je bien claire ?

- Mais c'est qu'elle ferait presque peur !

- Je suis à des années lumières de rire.

- Et en plus t'en à l'air.

Elle attrapa le col de ma chemise. Woaaaa ça devient chô !

- Ecoute-moi bien Malfoy, je suçais des queues que tu te demandais encore à quoi pouvais bien te servir la tienne. Alors maintenant tu va être bien gentil et surtout très intelligent. A présent lorsque j'aurais le malheur de passer à côté de toi se sera Bonjour Hermione, au revoir Hermione et rien d'autres. Suis-je assez claire ou ai-je besoin d'illustrer ?

- ….

Je dois dire que là, j'hésite entre l'état de choc, le traumatisme ou l'ahurissement.

Rassurez moi, elle à bien dit ce qu'elle à dit ?


	2. Putain de fille

**Note de l'auteur :** Honte sur moi !!! Bouuuuhhh ! J'étais en vacances, j'avais pas d'ordi ! Voilà pour la looooongue attente...Voilà le second chapitre, merci pour les reviews, je suis sur le cul, je m'y attendais pas !

**PS :** Michael R.I.P !

_**A votre plaisir,**_

_**AZAAZEAL**_

Un con comme les autres

**Chapitre 2. Putain de fille.**

Etre préfet en chef, c'est assez chouette comme job. En théorie ça à pas l'air, mais en pratique, c'est formidable. Imaginez un peu. Des appartements privés, certes commun, mais privé quand même. Des horaires arrangés. De l'autorité dont on peu abuser en permanence. Parce que ce n'est pas l'autre vieille peau qui va venir vérifier si on fait bien notre boulot, elle est trop occupée la pauvre. Essayer de se caser avec quelqu'un à son âge, et avec son physique ce n'est pas ce qu'il y à de plus simple.

Bref, être préfet, j'adore.

Et j'aime encore plus mes appartements. Unique endroit dans ce château où je peux avoir la paix pendant cinq minutes. Loin de toutes groupies, harpie ou de leurs cousines proches, j'ai nommé les thons. Loin de toute la pression que représente pour moi le fait d'être qui je suis. Loin de l'autre pucelle qui pense me fiche la trouille avec ses menaces de pré ado boutonneuse.

Quoi que, loin. S'entend qu'une porte nous sépare. Et oui, ça étonnerait quelqu'un si je disais que nous sommes collègues elle et moi ? Evidemment que non. C'est d'un classique.

Pitoyable.

Je sais même pas pourquoi je le précise, ça coulait de source.

Enfin, j'entrais dans notre salle commune, après un long chemin de croix pour y arriver. Eloigner les fans ça pompe.

Je me dirigeais sagement vers ma chambre, quand, un bruit étouffé m'interpela.

A cheval entre mon envie d'aller me jeter dans mon pieu pour y ronfler grossièrement jusqu'à ce que Granger hurle de désespoir et celle d'aller fouiner du côté de sa chambre, je préférais continuer d'avancer, et me décidait une fois devant l'évidence.

La porte n'était pas close. Que c'est bête.

Pour être franc, au moins une fois dans mon existence, le petit discours pathético-décadent de Granger m'avait fait tilt. A mon humble avis cette pauvre fille se faisait des films, et si elle pensait que j'allais rentrer dans son jeu, la gamine se trompait lourdement. N'importe quoi, Granger, du sexe ?

Laissez-moi rire. AH AH.

Rogue aurait plus de chance de se faire un être humain, consentant, qu'elle. C'est chimique, cette fille est vierge.

Ainsi, une fois correctement caché derrière l'entrée de sa chambre je poussais légèrement l'ouverture en bois, histoire d'avoir meilleure vue. Elle était à l'intérieur. Le bruit, qui venait de là disparu soudainement, puis, sans prévenir, un hurlement vint cogner mon tympan délicat. Un, du genre de ceux qui vous donne envi de frapper très très fort la personne qui à eu le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche.

Alors j'entrais.

Et bah entre nous, je n'aurais peut être pas du…

Petit résumé :

Granger empalée sur un type indéfinissable. Position très peu catholique. Tenue inexistante.

Bon Ok, elle avait dit vrai, mais quand même, y à des choses à pas faire en publique.

Je restais là. Intrigué.

Elle continua son affaire quoi, 5 – 10 minutes avant de se tourner vers moi. Le corps en sueur. Plutôt sex' je dois dire.

- Ce que tu vois te plait Malfoy ?

- J'sais pas, tu sais faire d'autres trucs où tu t'en tiens à ces exercices pour école primaire.

Son rire s'éleva dans la pièce. Elle attrapa ensuite par la nuque son compagnon et le força à se tourner dans une position que moi-même, j'ignorais, la faisant ainsi jouir sous mes yeux.

Ce qui, en soit ne fut pas quelque chose de désagréable.

- Et là ?

- Mouais…peu mieux faire.

Son coup de bassin était plutôt impressionnant. Pour une fille comme elle, et j'avoue volontiers avoir été surpris par l'étendue de ses capacités de contorsion.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Granger cessa son manège. Visiblement la sainte nitouche qui couche se complaisait à se montrer dans le plus simple appareil et ce peut importe le public. Sa perversion dépassait ce qu'un Homme tel que moi pouvait imaginer. Je crois que passer la surprise, il ne vous reste rien pour réagir face à elle.

Elle se leva, donc, nue.

- Dégage.

Au type toujours dans le lit. Ce dernier se leva. Si je n'étais pas déjà au comble de l'étonnement, je serais tombé de haut.

Blaise. Qui, lorsqu'il comprit que j'étais dans la chambre.

- Euh…Drago ?

- Blaise.

- Qu'est ce que tu...

Granger intervenait.

- Ca va les amoureux, allez vous disputer ailleurs. J'ai autre chose à foutre que vous regarder.

Je la regardais.

- T'est qu'une belle pute !

Puis me tournait vers mon pote, qui récupérait ses vêtements.

- T'as sauté Granger !

- C'est plutôt elle qui m'as…

- Ca va, j'ai vu.

Ce n'est pas que cette situation me choque, loin de là, croyez bien que j'en ai vu d'autres. Seulement, c'est…sur réaliste. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut croire vrai même en y ayant assisté. Le fait que Granger soit une salope est un comble, et, entre nous, grand bien lui fasse. Mais avec Blaise, mon frère, mon pote, cet abruti congénital qui m'insupporte plus que Parkinson ne le fera jamais, ça, ça fait mal.

En parlant du Serpentard, celui-ci pris rapidement la fuite, après que l'autre Gryffy l'ai congédié avec dédain.

Putain, on dirait moi…

- Félicitation Granger, tu es une grande fille.

- Garde ton sperme pour tes groupies Malfoy. Si ça marche avec elles, moi ça me passe au dessus.

Tout en rebordant son lit à la perfection. J'allais m'assoir sur son bureau.

- Alors comme ça, tu couche ! Et depuis combien de temps ?

Elle se tourna vers moi.

- Il me semble, mais arrête moi si je me trompe, que je t'avais demandé quelque chose.

- Effectivement.

- Et tu n'as pas respecté ce que je t'ai dit.

- Effectivement.

Elle s'approcha. Se pressa contre mon corps, divin. Approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille pour venir les lécher outrageusement, avant de me presser les bijoux de famille.

- J'espère sincèrement que ce que tu à vu t'a fait mouiller le pantalon parce qu'à partir de maintenant – tout en malaxant mes parties- entre toi et moi, se sera loin d'être jouissif.

Quelqu'un entra. Elle me lâcha, pour arborer son parfait sourire de petite sainte.

- Professeur Mc Gonagall ! Quelle surprise !

- Ahh Miss Granger, je vous cherchais, j'ai besoin de vous !

- Mais dîtes professeur, je suis toute à votre disposition.

- Comme c'est agréable d'avoir de tel élève !

Lorsque le regard de la vieille pie s'attarda sur moi, il devint plus négatif.

Bref.

- Hermione, vous qui êtes un modèle de vertu…

Je manquais de m'étouffer. La directrice me rappela à l'ordre. De toute façon, elle est complètement aveugle quand il s'agit de la Gryffondor.

-…J'ai besoin de tes talents, l'école échappe à mon contrôle…

- Ne vous en faites pas. Je me ferais une joie d'intervenir auprès de mes camarades.

- Vous me sauvez la vie !

- Pour si peu…

Mc Go sortit de la pièce et disparu aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée non sans un petit « coucou » mignonnet envers son élève préférée.

- Va crever salope.

Je me tournais vers Granger.

- Parce que maintenant ton « cheeeeerr professeur » est une salope ? J'en apprends des choses…

- La ferme Malfoy.

- Modèle de vertu…

Ce terme sonnait à présent aussi faux à mes oreilles que « Crabbe et Goyle sont des génies ».

- Quelque chose te gène ?

- Maintenant que tu en parle ouais.

- Je t'écoute.

A son tour elle alla s'assoir. Face à moi. Oubliant volontairement de croiser les jambes.

- Granger porte pas de culotte ! Woaaa.

Un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur son visage angélique pendant qu'elle écartait bien comme il faut les jambes, laissant à ma vue, l'étendue de son « cratère » c'est qu'il y à du en avoir du monde la dedans.

- Pourquoi gâcher de l'argent pour des choses facultatives ou qui disparaissent si rapidement…

- Pas faux.

- Tu disais ?

- Comment tu fais pour être une aussi belle salope par derrière, tandis que tu arrive à rester la parfaite pucelle enquiquineuse en public ? Franchement respect.

- Merci.

Elle fit apparaitre à boire, et à mon humble avis, c'était loin d'être du jus de Citrouille, voir même à des années lumières. L'odeur de l'alcool vint titiller mon nez tandis que mes yeux fixaient la partie basse de l'anatomie de la Gryffondor, toujours offerts.

- Je crois que tu peux disposer maintenant Malfoy.

- Qui te dit que, une fois ceci fait, je ne vais pas aller raconter tes petits secrets à tout le monde.

- Tu cherche à me faire du chantage ?

- Peut être bien.

A nouveau, son sourire, à la limite du mien, s'étala sur sa face.

- Et qui va te croire ?

Pas con.

- Je trouverais bien.

Granger se leva, vint dans ma direction, et, dans un souffle aussi chaud qu'une braise ardente, sur mon front :

- Alors je t'en prie, essais.

Avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Merlin ce fus comme embrasser l'enfer du coin de la bouche. Divin. Machiavéliquement divin.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, je restais stoïque.

Cette fille elle est…je ne sais pas. N'allez pas vous imaginer des trucs parce que vous vous foutriez le doigt bien profond dans le cul. Je ne suis pas amoureux, ni même en trin de le devenir. Cette fille elle est…

Putain…


	3. Par les couilles

**Note de l'auteur :** Oops !!!! Vacances quand vous nous tenez !!!! Je sais que, d'ordinaire, je poste tout les jours, je sais, j'ai pas d'excuses....bref à partir d'aujourd'hui et ce jusqu'à mon prochain départ, je reprend mes bonnes habitudes...un chap' par jour. Merci milles fois pour les reviews.

**_A votre plaisir,_**

**_AZAAZEAL_**

Un con comme les autres

**Chapitre 3. Par les couilles.**

_-…je vous le re-dit une dernière fois, au cas où certaines oreilles auraient échappées à ma vigilance. Un comportement plus respectueux des règles de communauté et c'est toute l'école qui s'en portera mieux. Sur ce, messieurs…_

Alors que je m'avançais vers la salle commune des Serpentard, dans l'idée de me trouver quelques divertissements pour combler un trou dans mon emploi du temps de ministre au chômage, je tombais sur Granger, post sermon.

Il devait être quoi 18h ?! et j'avais merveilleusement bien réussi à lui échapper. Nan, je ne la fuis pas, bien trop intéressante l'intrigante Gryffy. Seulement, moi, les sermons, et bah ça me les brises. Enfin, en temps normal ça me les brises, mais maintenant que je sais QUI se donne le droit divin de pouvoir se mettre sur mon dos et juger l'étendue de ma relative bonne conduite, je préfère m'éloigner, pour ne pas avoir à rire trop fort, au risque de passer pour un con.

C'est que j'ai une image à préserver.

Bref, tandis que je continuais ma route innocente vers l'antre des serpents. La harpie me stoppa net.

- Je suis intervenue auprès de tes camarades.

- Ouais.

- Et tu n'étais pas là.

- J'avais remarqué. Tu compte me gronder ? Vilain Drago…

Tout en tapant le revers de ma précieuse main gauche.

A première vue, et pour un œil non aguerri, cette barge aurait l'air d'un ange. Dans le sens large du terme. La parfaite petite élève studieuse, le genre « première de la classe ». Pas un pli sur sa jupe, pas un défaut sur ses chemises. Un langage que même mon aristocratique personne ne comprend pas toujours. Pas un mot de travers, pas un comportement de travers. La parfaite enquiquineuse dans son parfait monde de parasite.

C'est qu'elle cache bien son jeu. Je me demande. Peut être que Granger à été mordue par un machin qui l'as rendue bizarre en privée ou peu être est t'elle une skizophrène échappée d'un asile…ou peut être que je me fais des films. Enfin, c'est pas que ça m'intéresse. La vie des autres, tant qu'elle n'as aucun rapport avec la mienne, me passe largement au dessus.

Désolé les filles, à moins d'avoir la braguette facile, vous n'avez aucunes chances d'attirer ma divine attention.

C'est pas grave, y en à plein des Hommes. Pas aussi merveilleux que moi certes…mais y en à…quelques uns….en cherchant correctement….

Je m'égare, reprenons.

- Je crois que Mcgo sera ravie de t'accueillir, une fois de plus, dans son bureau Malfoy. Ca me désole tellement…

Tout en me fixant.

- Que je sois si beau ? J'ai aucuns mérite, c'est naturel…

- Ce qui me désole Malfoy…

En s'approchant.

- Ouais ????

A quelques millimètres de moi. Scène chaude ? Pas chaude ? Claque dans ma gueule ???? Quelle tension…

- …ce qui me désole c'est qu'il t'en faille si peu pour te faire bander…

En me contournant, pendant que mes mains descendaient vers mes bijoux de familles. Rahhhhhhh….quand vous n'avez pas d'chance…

- C'est quand tu veux Granger !

En hurlant au travers du couloir.

- Bien sur, je t'appellerais quand une bite m'aura poussé entre les deux jambes, ainsi j'aurais le plaisir d'enfin pouvoir t'enculer…Malfoy…

Et elle disparu.

Passons. J'entrais dans la salle.

Les serpents étaient tous là, sans défenses. S'occupant comme ils pouvaient avec leurs dix doigts fatigués. Regardant naïvement par les rares fenêtres, dans un grand élan poétique. L a plupart, toujours assis autour du feu, maugréant bruyamment, s'activant dans tout les sens. Ca sent le complot. J'aime ça.

J'approchais.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez de cette nana.

- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose.

- Tiens Einstein se réveille? T'as des idées ????

- Nan…

- Plutôt bref l'élan de géni. Merci Nott, tu nous as été très précieux. Comme toujours…

J'intervenais.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

Tous, dans un synchronisme olympique, se tournèrent dans ma direction.

- Malfoy ?! De rien…

- Nott ronflerais encore si c'était pas quelque chose d'important. Racontez.

Balayant d'une main le petit attroupement, je me posais au centre. Les garçons, au début craintifs, se laissèrent faire, après s'être assuré qu'aucune machine à ennuis, autrement dit une fille, ne trainait dans le coin.

- C'est si grave que ça ?

Bah oui, autant de précaution, c'est space…surtout venant d'une telle bande d'abrutis.

- Voila Drago.

Mon regard croisa celui du protagoniste.

- Malfoy…

- C'est tout de suite mieux.

Bref. J'entrais dans le vif :

- Qui doit-on éliminer ????

- Bah voilà…euh...comment dire…

Un type, dont j'apprenais l'existence sur l'instant coupa court.

- On en à marre de Granger.

- T'est en vie toi ? Enfin…C'est tout ?????

Un autre, entra dans la conversation.

- Tu la connais pas Malfoy.

Et puis un autre :

- Elle est capable de tout. Elle rode partout. Elle sait tout et voit tout.

- Elle me fait peur.

- Nott en à perdu le sommeil…

Je reprenais le dessus.

- Une garce amatrice vous enquiquine et vous ressentez le besoin de vous y mettre à plusieurs pour vous en débarrasser ???? Je suis déçu…

- On veut seulement avoir la paix. Elle va finir par avoir notre peau…

- C'est de Granger dont on parle ! Sérieux les mecs ! Je veux bien qu'elle soit pas tout le temps très nette mais quand même ! Vous êtes des Serpentard !

- Ca n'a rien à voir !

- VOUS AVEZ PEUR D'UNE FILLE !!!!!

- Malfoy !

Blaise, intervint.

- Quoi ?

- Viens avec moi.

Il m'emmenait dans un coin plus discret.

- Sans blagues je suis réellement déçu. Une fille ! Granger ?!?!?!

- Redescend de ton nuage de temps en temps Drago tu te rendras compte que l'univers ne tourne pas toujours autour de toi, et que les autres aussi sont capables du pire.

Je le regardais, stupéfait.

- Va falloir que tu la note celle là. Ta mis longtemps pour y réfléchir ?

- Toute la soirée…

- Tu me rassure.

Bref.

Alors que Blaise allait entreprendre une seconde phrase, probablement pas aussi élevée que la précédente, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, stoppant net les réclamations plutôt agressives des autres Serpentard.

Granger.

Le silence, trop soudain me surprit. J'assistais, médusé à la scène la plus improbable de ma vie, dans le genre.

La Gryffondor s'avança vers le troupeau. Pauvres brebis. Réagissez !

Le groupe se tu, la plupart baissèrent la tête, ou préférèrent regarder ailleurs pendant qu'elle se présenta à eux. Raide.

- Que je suis bête, j'ai oublié ma pochette. Surtout continuez les garçons. Ainsi, vous….

Alors que je nourrissais le stupide espoir que l'un d'entre eux lui foute la baigne que je rêvais de voir s'écraser contre sa joue pale, je tombais de haut quand je les vis uns à uns se soumettre lamentablement.

- J'attends…

Quand, un héro !

- Rien. Hermione.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Les autres le fixèrent avec un regard admiratif. Comme lorsqu'un d'innocent se dévoue pour monter sur l'échafaud, afin d'épargner la vie du troupeau.

- Il me semble, mais dîtes moi si je me trompe, que vous parliez avec une grande vigueur à mon sujet ? J'aimerais puisque cela me concerne, connaître les détails de ces potins visiblement très attractifs. Alors ?

La vingtaine de gars présent ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Elle reprit, face au silence.

- Parfait. Nott ?

- Oui… - tout penaud, le traître.

- Assis.

Il s'exécuta. Elle aurait probablement pu leur demander d'exécuter divers tours d'adresse, de sauter à travers un cerceau enflammé qu'ils l'auraient tous fait sans broncher une seule seconde.

Pitoyable.

Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi JE n'interviens pas. Figurez vous que malgré la fierté qu'était pour moi le fait d'être un Serpentard, il est absolument hors de question que j'entre dans cette mascarade. Non, je m'attaquerais en solo à Granger.

JE possède les armes pour.

Lorsque l'incarnation du diable disparu de la pièce, je sortais de l'ombre.

- ELLE VOUS TIENT PAR LES COUILLES !

Ainsi débuta un long ballet de jérémiades, de plaintes, de craintes, parfois de terreur. Je dois avoir été bien aveugle pour avoir manqué la moitié des choses que Granger est supposée, à la vue des surprenants témoignages, leur avoir faites.

Alors que j'en avais déjà auditivement supporté beaucoup, ce fut Blaise qui apporta le coup de grâce.

- Tu te souviens de Jamal ?

Qui ne se souvient pas de lui. Jamal Dipps, un Serpentard. Il à sauté du haut des tours d'Astronomie, un matin, devant tout le monde, sans prévenir, comme si c'était quelque chose de naturel, il s'est jeté dans le vide.

- C'est moi qui l'ai poussé…

Je me tournais vers Blaise.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai poussé Jamal.

Bon d'accord, un petit meurtre entres amis n'as jamais tué personne…je suis drôle moi des fois…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle me l'a demandé.

- Qui ?

- Granger…


	4. Cette meuf est folle !

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors...qui à dit qu'Hermy ressemblait beaucoups à mes précédentes version ????? heinnnnn ????? Parce qu'à mon humble avis, après ce chapitre, l'autre, vous la trouverez angélique...

Merci pour les reviews, à demain

**_A votre plaisir,_**

**_AZAAZEAL_**

Un con comme les autres

**Chapitre 4. Cette meuf est folle !**

- GRANGER !

- ….

- GRANGER RAMENE TON CUL ICI !

Ainsi la garce refusait de prêter attention à mes ordres. Parfait, j'irais moi-même la réveiller. J'entrais dans sa chambre. Cette dernière était aussi parfaitement entretenue que l'était sa propriétaire. Il faisait noir, j'ouvrais, sans délicatesse, les épais rideaux, illuminant ainsi toute la salle.

Du lit, quelque chose bougea.

- GRANGER JE TE PARLE !

Le dit quelque chose continua de bouger. En perdant patience, je faisais voler au travers de la chambre, la couverture blanche.

- T'est qui toi ?

A la place de la Gryffy, se trouvait un type. Un grand métisse, peut être même plus grand que je ne le suis, à moitié à poil.

- Dégage Malfoy.

Je me retournais. Granger.

- J'ai à te parler.

- Et moi j'ai pas envi de t'écouter.

- Ne fais pas ta maline avec moi.

Elle s'avança, ferma sa robe de chambre en satin sombre, et congédia le mec avec qui elle avait du s'occuper toute la nuit. J'insiste sur ce gars parce que ces derniers temps, je l'ai beaucoup vu rôder auprès d'elle. Je suis persuadé de ne jamais l'avoir vu les années précédentes ainsi, je me demande. Un nouveau ? Peu être, mais ce genre de situation est rarissime. Il doit avoir au moins 16 ans…personne n'entre ici après ses 11.

Bref.

Lorsque le dit mec fut sortit.

- C'était qui ?

- Depuis quand ma vie t'intéresse ?

- Il est bizarre.

- Comme toutes choses se trouvant dans ce château.

- Lui plus que les autres.

Elle se mit à rire. Perso, je ne comprenais pas la raison.

Je veux être franc avec vous, ouais je sais, c'est bizarre. Granger m'intrigue. Elle m'intrigue beaucoup trop pour que ce ne soit pas malsain. A la suite des derniers évènements, ma haine envers elle à triplé si ce n'est plus. Je la déteste, ne peux pas la voir sans crever d'envi de la regarder souffrir. Je n'ai jamais autant maudit quelqu'un que je ne le fais avec elle. Mais elle m'intrigue.

C'est…je sais pas, mais c'est fort, très fort et ce sentiment prend le pas sur ma raison. Si tout en moi jusqu'à mes tripes, me pousse à lui faire mal, ma tête, elle, me violente pour que je m'en approche.

C'est ma mère qui avait raison. Je suis devenu aussi tordu que mon père…

- Alors ? Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

L'incarnation du diable aux yeux de tout les Serpentard, excepté moi, alla s'assoir proprement sur son lit, après l'avoir remis en place à la perfection, comme elle le faisait toujours.

Lisse en surface. Mais déglinguée quand vous grattez un peu.

- Ca t'amuse ?

Elle feinta l'incompréhension. Je sais que ce fut faux, Granger n'est pas stupide et je pense qu'elle sait, que je sais. Blaise ou un autre à du lui dire.

- Joue pas à la naïve, j'ai beau avoir été aveugle pendant ce que j'estime être trop longtemps, maintenant, je ne le suis plus. Je sais qui tu es.

- Et qui je suis ?

Alors que je cherchais une faille, dans sa perfection, Granger déplaça le vêtement qu'elle portait, rapidement, la première manche retomba sur son coude. Si elle pense m'avoir comme ça…elle à pas entièrement tort.

Je suis un homme faible…

- Je te laisse le loisir de me faire un portrait. J'aime pas me tromper.

- Selon tes dires tu avais plutôt l'air convaincu.

Hop, la deuxième.

- Je ne te pensais pas aussi sadique Granger, je l'avoue, tu m'impressionne.

- Tes flatteries me vont droit au cœur, néanmoins ne t'attend pas à des faveurs.

- Je m'attends plus à rien, avec toi.

Son attitude, comme la mienne, ne changea aucunement. Nous nous faisions face. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'eu aucunes intentions à forte connotations sexuelles durant cet échange, mais mon mépris envers sa personne pris toujours le dessus sur l'instinct.

C'est fou, je deviendrais presque philosophe.

Ce fut elle, qui reprit.

- Alors ? J'attends toujours.

- Pour une nana, t'en à dans le froc.

- A défaut d'avoir des couilles…

Silence.

- Je sais que je t'obsède Malfoy.

Elle se surestime un peu là…quoi que.

- D'où tu sors ça ?

- Je viens de l'inventer. J'ai dit ça pour meubler.

A mon tour, je riais. Agacé, je prenais les choses en mains. Son petit tour de charme ne marchant pas avec moi.

- Ca t'éclate, hein ? C'est le pied de jouer à la pétasse. D'être la petite prude devant tout le monde et de bien enculer ton entourage quand il à le dos tourné.

- Tant de violence…

- Tout les Serpentard on peur de toi.

- Tous ?

- Excepté moi.

A nouveau le silence. Puis Granger pris-le dessus.

- Ce qui est délectable.

- Pardon ?

- J'en aurais mis du temps.

- A quoi ?

Elle s'assit alors sur ses cuisses, après avoir retiré complètement sa veste, laissant à ma vue le soin de prendre son pied, devant son corps particulièrement bien fait.

- A attirer ton attention…

Tout en faisant glisser sa main vers les parties basses de son anatomie.

- Ca ne marchera pas avec moi. Je ne te laisserais pas faire.

- La seule chose que je désire, Drago…

Je sais pas vous, mais je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait donner tellement envie en entendant simplement quelqu'un, de particulièrement machiavélique, prononcer votre prénom. La maline. Avec tout ce que j'ai appris sur elle, je ne me laisserais pas berner. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que mes confrères. Moi, j'en ai dans le crâne, je ne suis pas seulement une plastique de rêve.

Si Granger se croit la plus forte, c'est qu'elle n'a encore jamais été confrontée à meilleur qu'elle.

- …Approche…

Nan mais vraiment, elle me prend pour un con.

- Oh non Granger, je suis bien trop intelligent pour me laisser convaincre.

- Tu vois le mal partout.

- Je le vois seulement lorsque tu te trouve dans la pièce. C'est bizarre hein ???

A nouveau son rire, s'éleva dans la chambre.

- D'accord Malfoy. Tu m'as eu.

Elle se rhabilla.

Je me levais, elle se leva. Me fis face. Je l'embrassais.

Rapidement tout s'embrasa. Ma main se faisait violente lorsqu'elle empoigna la nuque de Granger pour venir l'encastrer dans le décor. Je crois qu'elle eu mal mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Et moi non plus. Pris dans mon élan, je la prenais brutalement pendant plusieurs heures.

C'est qui le winner ???? C'est quiiiiii ???????

Et je tiens à le dire. M'envoyer en l'air avec Granger, à été l'expérience la plus jouissive, de toute ma vie.

- FAIS-MOI MAL !!!!

La Gryffy n'eu pas à le dire deux fois. Son corps fut rapidement constellé de griffures, exactement comme elle l'avait voulu, pendant que j'atteignais le paradis.

Une masochiste ? Pourquoi pas…

Bref. Lorsque je me réveillais, douloureux, c'est que c'était sportif, la Gryffondor était assise.

- C'était pas mal Granger. Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux être sympa.

- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite.

Pour quoi faire ? J'avais gagné. Je l'avais si bien enculé dans tout les sens du terme, qu'elle ne pourra probablement plus marcher pendant un très long moment. Que c'est bon d'être le plus vilain de la bande…

- Bon, Granger, c'est pas que je m'ennuis, mais j'ai une vie…

Je me levais, m'habillais, pendant qu'elle restait silencieuse. Les louanges de ma victoire résonnant probablement bien trop fort au creux de ses maigres tympans. Puis, sans que je ne comprenne, j'entendis son rire. Enfin, un rire.

Je me retournais.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

La Gryffondor était littéralement tordue d'euphorie.

Et. Un hurlement.

La nana s'enragea, et s'égosilla à en faire éclater les vitres alentours, en entrant dans une forme aigue de démence.

Je savais qu'elle était folle…

Quelqu'un entra alors, ou plutôt, tout un attroupement entra. Pendant que Granger criait des choses du type :

_« A l'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiideeeeeee !!!!!!!!!!! » « Aidezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii » Pitiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiéééééééééé » « AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH » « Laisse moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii »_

Je compris mon erreur une fois que le professeur Rogue m'interpella. La salope !

Deux professeurs allèrent au chevet de Granger, qui s'était mise à pleurer à outrance, puis, après avoir cessé son manège, elle leur sortit un monologue à faire chialer une pierre tombale.

- Il m'as violée…je lui est dit…sniff…que je voulais…que j'voulais pas….sniiiiffffff…

Et retomba dans les bras du prof le plus proche. Je me défendais.

- C'est faux ! C'est elle qui…

- Regardezzz ce qu'il m'a faiiiiiit…

En dévoilant les multiples griffures, qu'elle m'avait volontairement réclamées. La garce, elle m'a eu.

Elle est douée, très douée…

Bref. La salope avait réussis à me foutre dans la merde. Et bien comme il faut…


	5. PLOUF !

**Note de l'auteur :** Merciiiiiiiiiii pour les reviews ! Notre Hermy resiste, Drago lui commence à plus pouvoir...

**_A votre plaisir,_**

**_AZAAZEAL_**

Un con comme les autres

**Chapitre 5. PLOUF !**

Je suis dans la merde. Et jusqu'au cou.

Cette petite garce de Granger à réussi à m'y foutre bien comme il faut, et pour un bon moment. Evidemment mon père aura vite fait d'étouffer cette affaire auprès des diverses administrations en charge de ce genre de choses particulièrement déplaisantes, mais pour ce qu'il en est de mon avenir dans l'école, rien est moins sur.

Si je veux réussir quelque chose dans ma vie, autrement que par mon physique ou la fortune de l'ancêtre, il faut que je décroche mes foutu ASPIC. Il le faut, absolument.

Ainsi, la vieille peau ou McGo, c'est au choix, m'avait évidemment convié d'un commun désaccord à plusieurs reprises dans son bureau, à l'aspect aussi défraîchi que le contenu de ses petites culottes taille 42, afin d'arriver à me faire fléchir. En vain. Je sais que je suis innocent, presque innocent.

Y à de l'innocence là dedans ! Merde !

Bref, semaine cauchemardesque au formidable pays des merveilles.

Rahhhhhhh j'ai besoin d'air…

**PLOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUFFFF**

La baignoire, que dis-je, la piscine qu'offre la salle de bain des préfets est comme tout le monde l'imagine, formidable.

Soit dit entre nous, ça commencerais à craindre si je décrivais tout ce qui meuble mon existence. Ca fait trop nana, et puis, mes couilles pèsent assez lourd pour que je sois certain de ne pas en être une. Alors stimulez vos neurones pour celles et ceux qui en ont encore, et dites vous que tout ce que je touche ou utilise vaux de l'or, ainsi, vous vous approcherez un minimum de la réalité.

Reprenons.

J'usais et abusais de ma divine charpente en long, en large et en travers dans le bain, lorsqu'un léger courant d'air vint caresser ma nuque. Y en à qui, dès lors ce demande ce qu'il va bien pouvoir se passer, d'autres commencerait même à préparer un plan d'attaque, au cas où. Ici, on sait jamais.

Moi ????

Voyonnnnssss les filles, vous êtes mignonnes… - surtout toi, avec la frange - …qu'aurais je à craindre ????

Je continuais donc.

- L'eau est à ton goût ?

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

L'animal se tenait droit devant moi. Je cessais de bouger. La regardait.

- Qu'est ce que tu fou ici ?

- Je prends un bain…

- J'ai interdiction de m'approcher de toi.

Evidemment que c'était Granger, là est tout l'intérêt de la chose. Je veux pas faire des jalouses les filles, je vous raconte pas le reste. Qu'est ce que je suis bon…

- Effectivement, tu à interdiction de t'approcher de moi…

Ok, je vois le genre. La bête veut jouer. Elle continua :

- …mais moi, j'ai le droit de m'approcher de toi…

Elle s'exécutait.

Pour faire court, la Gryffy était comme à son habitude, toute nue. Quand on est une chienne en chaleur forcément, les vêtements deviennent vite facultatifs. Je m'étonne encore de la voire vêtu le reste du temps.

Ouais, Poudlard devrait normaliser le port des poils et du ticket de métro, pour les filles.

Ca serait fun. Et se serait un gain de temps considérable.

Bref.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Cruella ?

- Moi ? Prendre ma douche.

- Tu commence à sérieusement m'agacer.

- Mais nonnn…

Ahhhh mais si !

Elle plongea, pour réapparaître à quelques centimètres de moi. Y à comme un air de déjà vu. Vous ne trouvez pas ? C'est d'un ennui…

- Tu as raison Granger, tu ne m'agace pas…

- Tu vois.

Sans raison, ni envie, j'attrapais délicatement l'arrière de sa tête. Caressait ses cheveux, collés contre sa nuque.

- …tu me donne envi de vomir.

Et forçait à son crane le passage sous l'eau. Vous avez bien lu, je la noie. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ce fut jouissif. Pendant qu'elle se débattait pour remonter à la surface, j'enfonçais mes ongles sur sa boite crânienne, m'assurant qu'elle ne pourrait le faire.

J'ai vraiment voulu qu'elle crève.

Mais elle est coriace. C'est connu ça, la mauvaise graine, ça résiste… Regardez-moi, j'en suis la preuve vivante.

Quand.

- MALFOY !

Alors que ma main faiblissait, je plaçais mes pieds en équilibre sur elle, pour qu'ils continuent le boulot. C'est que j'y étais presque…et me retournait vers le…nan, les nouveaux venus qui arrivaient de l'extérieur.

- Weasley, Potter ? Que me vaut le déplaisir…

- Où est Hermione ?

- Qu'est ce que j'en sais ???

Pendant que la dite Hermione essayait de griffer mes jambes, au fin fond du bain.

Le rouquin s'approcha. Si l'autre réussissait à se dégager, je crois que j'aurais des problèmes.

- Fait gaffe à tes arrières Malfoy.

- Mon arrière va très bien.

- Je ne rigole pas.

- Moi par contre je me fends la poire.

- Hermione est une fille bien.

- Effectivement, qu'est ce que je me la fends.

Et riait, grossièrement.

- LA FERME MALFOY !

- Mais c'est que ça devient agressif.

Granger ne bougeait presque plus. Ses coups s'approchaient de la caresse. Le tumulte de l'eau se calma. Et oui, les deux couillons ne virent rien. Bah oui bande de burnes, trop de mousse.

- Ainsi, Granger est une fille bien ?

- Parfaitement.

Le survivant intervint à son tour. Chacun son p'tit quart d'heure de gloire.

- Ce qui s'est produit avec elle, va te coûter très chère.

- Au moins quelques millions, mais ça c'est pas un problème…

- Je suis très sérieux. Si tu ne crains pas Ronald, tu apprendras à me craindre moi.

Entres nous, je me délecte plus de ce qui se passe sous mes cuisses, que ce que peuvent bien penser les deux rigolos. Quoi que, les deux choses, soient, en soi, plutôt pathétique.

Ce fut au rouquin de reprendre.

- Reste loin d'Hermy.

- Promis chef…

Pendant que mon pied rencontrait à nouveau la tête de la dite « Hermy ».

- …Plus jamais je m'approcherais de Granger !

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

- Aussi longtemps qu'elle vivra ! J'en fais le serment.

Woaaaa ceci aura le mérite d'être la seule promesse que je tiendrais. Il continua.

- Hermione est une fille d'une grande sensibilité, c'est quelqu'un de loyal et juste, je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal.

- J'y toucherais pas à ta copine.

- C'est pas ma copine.

En virant pivoine.

- T'est malade Weasley ?

- La ferme.

- Ohhhhhhh le coquin. Il à fait des choses à sa petite Hermy…

- Arrête ! Ce n'est pas une fille comme ça !

- Tu as raison. Jamais elle ne ferait ce genre de choses.

Et moi jamais j'essaierais de tuer quelqu'un ! Nous sommes tous des honnêtes gens.

Potter quitta rapidement la pièce, probablement pour aller courir à la recherche de sa copine disparue, alors que Weasley refusait de lâcher l'affaire…c'est qu'il est lourd lui…

Granger, sous l'eau, ne bougeait quasiment plus. Je la sentais alors à peine.

- Bon, c'est pas que tu m'ennuis mais j'aimerais profiter un temps soit peu de mon bain. Je sais que c'est pas quelque chose que tu fais couramment Weasley, mais je te jure que c'est un truc chouette, quand on vous fou la paix. Tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas là ta Granger.

Il restait suspicieux. Puis partit.

Quand. Quelque chose se jeta à ma gorge.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- Alors comme ça on veut zigouiller ses petits camarades !

- AHHHHHHHHHHH

- C'est moche ça Malfoy !

Je sais pas comment, je sais pas quand, mais Granger était bien vivante. Elle avait passé quoi, presque 4 minutes sous l'eau, c'est pas possible ce genre de truc. Elle n'est pas humaine !

Ou alors, elle avait profité d'un moment d'égarement de ma part. Ah j'te jure, si j'te chope Weasel !

Les deux mains de la furie agrippèrent ma gorge. Alors que son visage, noir de rage se collait au mien. Un instant je cru ma dernière seconde arrivée, l'instant d'après, je sentais une paire de lèvres se poser sur les miennes.

- Je trouve ça tellement excitant…

- Euh…mffff…Gran…Granger…

Elle s'arrêta, au niveau de mon omoplate.

- Mais tu va la fermer ta grande gueule, où est passée la paire de couille qui à cru qu'il pouvait m'envoyer dans l'autre monde avec une technique aussi primitive ?

- Euh…

- Comme si tu étais le premier à essayer…

Ah parce que…je n'étais pas le premier ????

- …j'avoue que…venant de toi…j'adore…

- Tu es malade Granger.

- Absolument pas.

- Si, tu es une grande malade.

A nouveau, sa bouche se pressa sur mon torse, je sais que je suis irrésistible mais il y à des limites.

- Quand bien même je le serais Drago. Ce détail n'as pas l'air de t'empêcher d'avoir envi de moi.

- Pas faux.

Elle leva la tête. Son regard croisa la mien.

Là est tout le paradoxe. Comment puis je avoir tant envi d'étriper cette garce, quand je crève de pouvoir la posséder jusqu'à ce qu'handicap physique s'en suive ?

Ca vous à jamais fait ça à vous ?

Je ne m'étendrais pas sur ce qu'il se passa ensuite. Puisque faut pas être blond pour comprendre. A moins d'être vraiment con, tout le monde saura que je me suis fait cette peste pendant plusieurs heures, dans toutes les positions possible et imaginable.

Néanmoins, je restais sur mes gardes.

Avec elle, on ne sait jamais…


	6. C'est moi qui suis pire

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou !! Petit chapitre ! Avant voyage. J evous retrouve dans une semaine. Merci pour les reviews, désolé de pas avoir posté avant, mais pas envie, pas d'idées, pas le courage, bref pas de chapitre lol A bientot.

Drago arrivera t'il enfin à prendre le dessus sur Hermy ???

**_A votre plaisir,_**

**_AZAAZEAL_**

Un con comme les autres

**Chapitre 6. C'est moi qui suis pire !**

- …Vous n'avez plus aucuns soucis à vous faire Malfoy… c'est comme si il ne s'était jamais rien produit….

- Et c'est tant mieux.

Sourire faussement sincère.

- Dites…vous – tout en tortillant ses stupides bouclettes rousses - …vous repasserez ???

Pauvre, pÔvre fille…

- Bien sur que oui !

Bien sur que non…

C'est si bon d'être moi, je me demande comment je pourrais me passer de ce que je suis… Sans rire. Je suis doué.

Bref.

Je refermais mon pantalon, quittais les dessous affriolant de l'administration de Poudlard et me dirigeais, libre de toutes accusation douteuse à propos d'un quelquonque viol contre Granger, vers mes appartements, d'où, m'attendrait probablement Cruella, prête à mordre.

Il me fallu quoi, 10 minuscules minutes avant que mes divins tympans ne soient agressés, au détour d'un couloir. Rapide la bête. Pour faire court, deux mains s'entrechoquaient bruyamment derrière mon dos.

- Félicitation Drago.

- C'était un jeu d'enfant. Finger in the nose.

- Je dois avouer que tu m'impressionne.

L'une des deux mains, après s'être arrêtée d'applaudir bêtement, vint caresser mon épaule gauche, puis se resserra sur l'omoplate, me le broyant presque. J'ai dit presque.

- Pour si peu.

En embrassant un à un les dix doigts de la nouvelle venue.

-Ouais. Pour si peu.

D'un geste habile, je forçais mon interlocutrice à se placer devant moi. Face à face, les yeux dans les yeux…c'est d'un romantique…

- Alors, contente ?

- Tu n'imagine pas à quel point…

Pendant que je lui mordais la lèvre, si fort qu'elle se fissura légèrement. Elle me repoussa.

Elle me tient par les couilles. Je l'avoue, c'est elle qui m'as demandé d'aller faire de la lèche auprès de l'administration, et je l'ai fait…pratiquer autant de cuni en une après midi, ce n'était pas totalement volontaire…

Mais j'ai du mérite. Fallait voir l'état de la chose. Y à du laissé aller à Poudlard.

L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru avoir en pleine face un bocal de vieux cornichons. Pour peu que ça à eu le même goût… Je vous laisse imaginer le cauchemar.

- Tu vois Granger, moi aussi quand je veux, je…

- …peut être particulièrement stupide ? T'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Je la regardais. Une soudaine envi de lui envoyer quelque chose dans le coin de la gueule me prit. Mais je m'étais promis. Si je lui ai obéis, c'est parce qu'elle à menacer d'aller trouver la directrice afin de me faire plonger.

OK j'avais essayé de la noyer, mais elle est vivante ! Pis c'était un accident, d'abord… Le truc, c'est que j'ai pas pensé qu'il y aurait des traces. J'aurais pu m'en sortir seul, mais avec ses foutues marques sur sa gorge, j'étais cuit.

Pénétrer des fins de série me sauve de l'exclusion, alors je m'y plis. Enfin, je me mets à genoux pour être correct.

- Allez Granger. A ton tour. Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

J'espère que vous n'avez pas réellement cru qu'elle m'avait eu ? Bon…seulement un peu. Mais je la tiens moi aussi. Je la baise bien comme il faut si je puis être vulgaire.

Parce que si elle à des armes contre moi, je dirais que j'en ai quelques unes contre elle.

Je repris.

- Alors ?

- Tiens.

D'une main violente, elle jeta en l'air le précieux morceau de tissus, que je lui avait expressément conseillé de me récupérer. Histoire de rire.

Le caleçon de Weasley beuark !

- Rien ne me dit que tu ne lui à pas simplement demandé de te le donner.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance Malfoy ?

Que je réfléchisse…

- Absolument pas. Ouvre la bouche Granger.

- Tu me le payeras.

- Je sais.

Elle s'exécuta. J'enfonçais la pointe de ma baguette…magique, au creux de sa gorge, murmurait un sort et, de multiples tâches blanchâtres apparurent dans le fin fond de sa cavité buccale.

- Parfait !

Cruella s'éloigna.

- Ca te va Malfoy ? Ou ta envie que j'en suce d'autres ?

- Maintenant que tu le propose…

- Je te hais.

C'est tellement bon que j'en banderais presque. C'es même plus que jouissif, aucunes pipes, même réussie, ne me fera jamais l'effet que ça me fait…

Que c'est bonnnnnnnnn !!!! Que c'est boooooonn !!! Que c'est…ah…merde….

- Bon. C'est pas que tu me dérange Cruella, mais j'ai un pantalon à changer. Je ne tiens pas à me balader le froc plein de sperme, ça fait mauvais genre…

Je suis mauvaiiiiis…

Je partais.

En fait, j'ai pas vraiment d'idées pour lui rappeler qui est le maître. Je trouve un peu tout et n'importe quoi serait susceptible de la faire chier. De l'irrité ou de la mettre dans une rage noire. N'en demeure pas moins cette foutue envie de lui broyer la gorge entre mes doigts qui cohabite avec l'autre foutue envie de la prendre un peu partout.

Plus j'ai le pouvoir et plus je désire la détruire, moins je l'ai et plus je la désire elle.

Même pour le géni que je suis, cette situation est incompréhensible. Rendre fou les hommes, c'est ça qui doit être son truc.

Mais elle ne m'aura pas. Je sais qui elle est, ce dont elle est capable. Je suis bien trop fort pour elle, la pauvre. Granger à certes réussi à me berner une ou deux fois, mais c'est terminé.

Les coups sous la ceinture ne m'atteindront plus. Si elle veut jouer sa garce avec moi, elle va devoir apprendre à surveiller son postérieur, car elle risque de plus pouvoir s'assoir avant un long moment.

Je suis le plus fort. Enculer les gens c'est ce que les Malfoy font de mieux.

Bref.

Quelques heures et un futal propre plus tard, j'entrais dans ma salle commune, j'avais besoin d'une douche et m'y précipitait.

Alors que j'essayais d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain, celle-ci me refusa l'accès. C'est pas Granger qui est pudique, ainsi, même si elle est dedans, je vois pas pourquoi elle s'y enfermerait.

Croyez le ou non, je l'ai déjà surprise de nombreuses fois en compagnie de divers « camarades », filles ou gars, je crois qu'elle n'as pas de préférence. Raison de plus pour que je l'apprécie un minimum.

- Granger ouvre !

Rien.

- OUVRE !

J'ai du attendre une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de pouvoir clairement discerner une quelquonque présence humaine à l'intérieur de la salle d'eau. Mais ce fut un type qui en sortit.

- Tu est qui ?

En le regardant de haut. Taille oblige.

Le mec, le fameux métisse de l'autre jour, ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Il se contenta de se diriger vers la chambre de la Gryffondor. Un sourire vainqueur collé à son visage d'Apollon. J'ai horreur qu'on m'ignore.

- JE T'AI PARLE !

- Et il t'as entendu, je pense.

Granger se tenait dans l'encadrement, en peignoir. Je me tournais vers elle.

- Tu diras à ton copain que j'exige un minimum de politesse quand il s'agit de mes appartements.

- Se sont aussi les miens il me semble.

- Je crois pas non.

- Ah ?

- Dit moi, tu crois qu'il aimerais savoir, ton « casse croûte », quelle genre de fille tu est ?

Elle eu un sourire. Déplaisant. Le type est un Gryffy, je doute donc, qu'il soit au fait des agissements de sa consœur et se serait moche qu'il aille tout raconter.

- Caleb ?

Le gars se tourna vers nous.

- Oui Hermione ?

L'espace d'un instant, je cru presque qu'elle allait lui débiter un discours aux allures de parfaite prude qu'elle s'entête à maintenir en société. Mais rien. Elle se ravisa.

- Va m'attendre dans la chambre.

Il s'exécuta.

Je crois que je la tiens.

- Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peut être gentille.

Son sourire s'élargit alors. Elle quitta la pièce, sans un mot. J'entrais dans la salle de bain.

A nouveau quelques heures plus tard, alors que j'admirais mon reflet dans un miroir judicieusement placé sous le plafond de mon lit. Un bruit résonna contre ma porte.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Non !

L'ouverture bougea.

- Il me semblait avoir dit non

- C'est que je dois avoir des problèmes d'audition.

- Tu viens pour avouer ta défaite ?

- Quelle défaite ? Me faire sucer Ronald pour sauver ma couverture ? Plutôt pitoyable.

- Effectivement.

- Et c'est donc ceci qui te fait penser que tu à le dessus sur moi ?

- Ne l'ai-je pas ?

- Peut être…

Elle vint s'allonger à côté de moi.

- Au fait, Drago. Ton père tiens à ce que tu ai ceci.

En me tendant divers objets venant du Manoir et qui ne mérite aucunes attention de votre part. Je la regardais.

- Comment t'as eu ça ?

- C'est lui qui me les a donnés. D'ailleurs, il te souhaite une bonne nuit.

- Hein ?

Elle embrassa mon visage.

- Ne fais pas attention au boucan Drago, c'est que ton père peu être assez distrait parfois…il se laisse aller…

- Mon père est ici ?????

- Il est là toutes les nuits Drago…

HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN !

Je la suivais. Entre ouvrait la porte de sa chambre, et tombait de haut. LA GARCE ! Elle se tape mon père !

S'il est bien quelque chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est que quoi que se soit qui me touche ou qui est un rapport à ma personne, ne vienne être pourri par la présence de mon géniteur. Je le hais, je la haie. Elle me le payera.

- Ca fait mal hein Drago !

Je l'entendais hurler au travers des épais murs du château, j'étais au comble de l'horreur. Quel cauchemar.

Je me vengerais. Elle va souffrir.

Au matin, je me levais, ignorant volontairement l'antre du diable, et tombait sur un parchemin, négligemment déposé sur un coin de table.

_**« J'aurais toujours le dessus Drago. H. »**_

Alors que je le terminais à peine, ce dernier se consuma.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir Granger…


	7. Pas belle maman

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou !!!!!!! Merci pour les reviews ! Désolé d'avoir mis du temps à poster mais j'étais dans le Sud, alors, vacances obliges, j'ai un peu zappé la fic'. Mais c'est pour mieux vous retrouver ! Avec une nouvelle fic, qui viendra dès que celle ci sera terminée : "**C.I.R.C.U.S**" ou les tribulations d'un couple explosif. Je reviens en POV Hermy, ça m'as trop manqué !

**_A votre plaisir,_**

**_AZAAZEAL_**

Un con comme les autres

**Chapitre 7. Pas belle maman.**

Ma mère, feu Narcissa Malfoy était une femme d'une grande dignité. Tellement grande qu'elle ne l'as quittait jamais, pas mêmes aux toilettes. Je n'ai connu d'elle qu'une sorte de photographie en noir et blanc, permanente. Présente auprès de moi en apparence mais complètement ailleurs, insaisissable. Comme si elle avait toujours été là sans l'être. Sans avis, sans opinion. Une image lui aurait été semblable en tout point.

Oui, vous pouvez me plaindre, je n'ai pas eu de mère. Allez, faites le, perso j'ai pas que ça à foutre.

Bref.

Elle est morte et ça se remarque à peine, je dirais que la maison est en tout point pareille à ce qu'elle à toujours été. Je ne suis pas méchant, ou ingrat, je suis réaliste. Nous avons les parents que nous avons, on ne choisit pas, on assume, enfin, on vit avec. Je suis seulement pas tombé sur une perle. Juste sur un roc et ça me fait même pas mal.

Ah si, j'oubliais un léger, minuscule, microscopique et insignifiant détail. Le testament de l'ancêtre. Ma mère hors service, la fortune familiale me revient dans son intégralité. Autant vous dire que son montant pousserait le Moldu le plus riche du monde à aller trouver une corde.

Ainsi, vu que le paternel n'est pas près d'avoir d'autres héritiers, je suis officiellement riche.

Passons.

Je m'en allais, un après midi, faire semblant de vaquer à mes occupations officielles de préfet en chef, d'un ennui trop mortel pour que je m'y plie réellement, quand je tombais nez à nez, ou presque, avec le diable.

Satan se tenait droite, assise impeccablement au centre d'un petit groupe bien lisse de Gryffondor. Auprès d'elle Potter et Weasley. Le rouquin n'avait de cesse que de la lorgner en diagonale quand celle-ci avait le dos tourné, et ne manquait pas de devenir aussi cramoisi que sa cravate dès que ceci était fait.

Pathétique.

Je me fiche pas mal du sujet de la conversation qu'ils tinrent pendant X temps, avant que Cruelle ne se retrouve seule.

- Allez au diable !

J'approchais.

- Si seulement ils savaient que ce dernier se tient près d'eux. Toute belle sur ses Jimmy Choo hors de prix.

- Va te faire foutre Malfoy.

Elle entama une marche.

L'occasion était trop bonne.

- Comment va ton père ?

- Je sais pas. Mais il me semble, à la vue des récents évènements que tu en sais plus long sur son emploi du temps que moi.

Elle s'arrêta. Un truc avait changé. Je ne sais pas quoi. Mais ça avait changé.

- C'est pas faux.

Et repris. Je la suivais.

- Tu vas jouer longtemps au chien-chien ou tu vas finir par comprendre que tu pollue mon air ?

- Sois pas si vilaine « belle maman ».

Ceci m'écorcha autant la langue que ça vous abîme les yeux. Mais ce fut distrayant.

Néanmoins, Granger se stoppa net, raide comme un sexe en érection, se tourna vers moi, et croisa son regard sombre avec le mien. Puis, eu un sourire.

- Tu n'imagine pas Drago, à quel point, parfois, tu vise juste.

- Comment ça ?

- T'occupe.

- Je veux savoir !

La Gryffondor repris une marche rapide, je la suivais jusque devant une porte, sans lâcher le morceau.

- Alors Granger ?

Elle me toisa. Ennuyée, elle répondit :

- J'ai envie de faire l'amour, ça te dit ? ou tu compte rester là à jacasser dans le vide ?

Tic, tac, tic….

- Moi au dessus.

Granger sourit et ouvrit la porte, j'entrais le premier.

Nous restions ainsi près de 3 heures dans la salle sur demande, à tester la résistance de tous les coins et recoins de la pièce, et ce, plusieurs fois de suite, pour venir terminer notre inspection au centre de cette dernière, sur un tapis plutôt confortable.

- A ce rythme là, tu vas me tuer…

- Si seulement c'était vrai !

- Quoi ?

- Je plaisante Drago, calme toi.

Plus flemmard qu'épuisé, je l'avais laissé prendre le dessus quelque fois, et l'instant présent en faisait partit. Granger s'afférait sur moi pendant que j'essayais de me rappeler de mon patronyme en entier. C'est qu'elle sait y faire pour vous rendre fou.

Et Merlin que c'était bon !

Je la haie cette garce, je ne peux pas la voir en peinture et la supporter chaque jours est une torture qui n'as de cesse d'être de plus en plus désagréable. Tout en elle me pousse à la détester. Je voudrais tant la voire morte. Plantée au fond d'un trou boueux à se faire dévorer par les insectes, jusqu'à plus faim.

Oui, je hais Hermione Granger.

Seulement, il y à cette chose, ce je ne sais pas quoi qui me pousse à aller vers elle. Ca doit être ça l'attraction de Satan, l'appel du diable. La tentation de l'enfer.

Enfin toutes ses esquives stupides et purement humaines qui n'existent que pour nous donner une excuse dans le but d'éviter à tout prix de parler d'amour. Aimer est un concept qui m'échappe et auquel je ne veux pas avoir affaire. C'est, pour moi, un produit de consommation comme un autre, il nous sert mais n'est pas essentiel, on vit très bien sans.

Je vis très bien sans.

Alors, c'est peut être de la haine, une forme d'amour sadomasochiste, profondément pervers et malsain, mais, dans le fond, cette relation me plais.

Ce qui, en soit n'enlève rien au fait que je crève d'envie de la voire morte. La garce.

Les moldus on raison, c'est vache l'amour…

Je la regardais. C'est qu'elle était loin d'être moche Cruella. Plutôt divine même, ce genre de beauté sombre et diabolique qu'on ne retrouve que dans les bons bouquins, un visage poupin cachant certains dessous très peu catholiques. J'aime ça.

Je crois qu'au départ, j'ai simplement été surpris. A présent, cette nana m'intrigue, à un point que je n'imagine pas moi-même. Je n'agis plus que par instinct et elle s'en accommode. Elle me maîtrise, je la maitrise et vice versa.

Je lui fais mal, elle me fait mal.

Je ne cherche pas à être avec elle, sans pouvoir en être éloigné trop longtemps. De là à prétendre qu'elle serait comme une drogue pour moi serait exagéré. Enfin je pense. Je ne sais pas. Tout cela m'intrigue.

Pas vous ?

Bref.

- Je fais une pause.

- Pourquoi ?

- Fou moi la paix Malfoy.

Granger se leva. Et se dirigea en courant vers la salle d'eau et ne revint pas.

- Granger ?

- …

Je m'approchais.

- Granger ?

- …

- Hé !

- …

- Répond moi.

J'arrivais à l'entrée, la porte n'était pas close, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de la fermer. J'entrais.

- Ca va ?

Je la trouvais assise, le cul au sol, dos contre le mur, les bras penchés sur la cuvette des toilettes.

- Je suis en pleine forme, ça se voit nan ?

- Sois pas si dure, je fais au moins semblant de m'intéresser à toi, tu pourrais éviter d'être ingrate.

- Tu sais quoi Malfoy ? Tu as raison.

- De ?

Elle se leva. Me fit face.

- Je suis ingrate. Avec tout ce que tu as fait pour moi tu mérite d'être le premier au courant.

- Au courant de ?

- Je suis enceinte.

Tic, tac, tic…

- Hein ?

- Tu as très bien entendu. Je suis enceinte.

- De qui ?

- Toi ou ton père…en fait, peu importe, ça revient à peu près au même…

- QUOI ?

Je saisis alors son poignet. Moi ou mon père ? Mais c'est dégeu…

- Lâche-moi !

Ce que je ne fis pas, évidemment.

- NON !

- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher Drago.

De son bras libre elle m'assena un crochet plutôt impressionnant, que je reçu en plein visage. Je lâchais la prise.

Je portais ma main à mon visage, je saignais du nez.

- Qui ?

Granger répondit.

- Ton père. Appelle-moi belle maman, mon amour…tu va sme faire un sermon maintenant ?

- A quoi ça servirait ?

- A rien.

Elle sortit. Je sortais. Me dirigeais vers l'entrée de Poudlard. Poussais les lourdes grilles de l'entrée du domaine, ce, malgré les protestations de Rusard. Et, une fois dehors, mécaniquement, transplanais.

Ma mère, avait toujours pris grand soin de son manoir. Elle avait fait en sorte qu'il soit aussi austère qu'elle avait pu l'être et que l'avait été son éducation envers moi. Je n'aimais pas spécialement l'endroit, autant que je n'aimais pas spécialement celle qui avait eu le malheur de me mettre au monde.

Mais c'était chez moi.

J'entrais.

Le bureau de mon père était l'un des rares endroits où ni moi, ni ma mère n'avions le droit d'entrer. Je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds auparavant. Non sans avoir jamais essayer. J'ai du rester des journées entières à rôder près de la grande porte en chêne, sans jamais l'ouvrir, pour être franc.

Mon père ne m'aurait jamais fait a moindre réflexion si j'y avais mis les pieds. Loin de tout ce que l'on peut penser de lui. Il est dur mais pas cruel. Il l'est seulement envers les autres en fait. Il est exigent mais pas castrateur. Il sait se faire obéir sans avoir à lever le petit doigt, et je l'admire pour ça. Et sachez que, contrairement à ce que peut balancer cette abrutie de Patil, il n'as jamais levé la main sur moi. Jamais.

Il avait probablement trop peur de se salir. Ses amis s'en chargeaient à sa place. Décidément, pauvre de moi…

Enfin. Pour la première fois depuis tant d'années, je poussais la porte, et entrait.

Le paternel était là. Assis derrière son immense bureau sombre. Je ne pris pas la peine d'admirer le paysage. L'ancêtre leva la tête.

- Drago ? N'est tu pas sensé être en trin de faire semblant d'étudier dans ton école ?

Je ne répondais pas et continuais ma route vers le dit meuble.

- Drago je t'ai posé une question !

J'ignorais toujours. Et avançais. Je fus rapidement devant lui. Il me regarda. Je le regardais. Et mon poing droit termina sur le coin de son œil.

- Cela père, c'est pour Granger.

Et réitérait l'exploit.

- Et ça, c'est juste pour le plaisir.

Je disparaissais de là, aussi rapidement que j'y étais entré.

_Bon d'accord, je l'aime peut être un petit peu Cruella. Mais juste un petit peu._


	8. Ca sens pas bon

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou !!!!! Petit chapitre ! Mais qui contient pas mal de choses, disons, intéressantes...Merci encore et toujours pour les reviews ! Ah, au fait, il reste un chapitre et grande nouveauté, un épilogue.

**_A votre plaisir,_**

**_AZAAZEAL_**

Un con comme les autres

**Chapitre 8. Ca sens pas bon.**

Si j'ai bien tout compris, je viens de perdre plusieurs millions de gallions en une fraction de seconde. Par une phrase minuscule, un assemblage de mots qui en soient ne valent rien, mais qui réunis sur papier causent ma perte.

Dans le cas où le môme de Granger viendrait au monde comme il est prévu qu'il le fasse, mon père se ferait une joie de me retirer de son testament. Soit dit entres nous, il ne m'as jamais vraiment porté dans son cœur, et chacune des occasions qui lui on été données pour me le rappeler, jamais il ne les à raté. Ainsi, s'il devait avoir un autre fils, mon avenir, au sein de la haute société sorcière, serait plus que remis en cause.

Je n'existerais plus. Tandis que l'autre garce et son batard récupérerait ce qui me revient de droit.

Je hais Granger.

Non, je hais mon père d'avoir les couilles aussi bien pendue.

- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu Drago. Je t'avais dit qu'elle était dangereuse.

- Je pensais pas qu'elle l'était à ce point.

Blaise alla s'assoir, un peu plus loin, dans la salle commune des Serpent.

- Tu es bien sur qu'il soit de ton père. Il est très probable qu'il soit de n'importe qui.

- Elle à fait un test. Mon père assure toujours ses arrières. Crois moi qu'elle jubilait lorsque les résultats sont apparus.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, puis me regarda. L'air presque intelligent.

- Et les résultats disaient quoi ?

- Que le gosse à du sang Malfoy.

- Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il soit de ton père !

- Je sais ça.

A nouveau, il tourna le regard.

- Je suppose que tu as couché avec elle.

- Question stupide.

La réponse était pourtant d'une évidence affligeante.

- Il faudra donc attendre la naissance.

- SURTOUT PAS !

Il leva la tête.

- Comment ça ?

- Il doit surtout pas venir au monde, qu'il soit de moi ou de lui. Hors de question d'intégrer Cruella à ma famille. Je dois la faire plonger pas l'épouser.

- Je ne vois pas comment.

- Et je sais que de toutes façon, tu as bien trop la frousse pour tenter quoi que se soit.

- Je suis désolé.

Je me levais. Tournait bêtement en rond en long, en large et en travers de la pièce. J'étais seul. Personne si ce n'est moi n'aurait le cran de se monter contre elle, et maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé le moyen de se faire engrosser par un des membres de ma famille, rien n'était envisageable. Si je posais la main sur elle, mon père, me le ferait regretter. Si je ne tentais rien, je perdais tout.

Alors, je fis ce que Drago Malfoy sait faire de mieux.

- GRANGER !

- …

- OUVRE CETTE PORTE !

Ce qu'elle fit.

- T'en à pas marre d'hurler ???? Il y à des femmes enceintes qui essaient de dormir !

- Rien à foutre.

Je forçais le passage.

- Entre, je t'en prie. Dit le diable sur un ton ironique.

J'allais directement m'assoir sur son lit. Tiré à quatre épingles.

- Nous avons un problème Granger.

- Et lequel est ce ?

- Il est absolument hors de question que tu mettes au monde ce que tu à le malheur de porter.

- Il me semble, Drago, que, ce que je porte ne te concerne pas.

- Au contraire.

- Explique-toi.

La Gryffondor s'assit à son tour, près de moi, son peignoir en satin tomba de son épaule, découvrant une omoplate claire plus que désirable. Son visage fut si proche du mien que son souffle vint caresser mes narines.

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser me prendre mon argent, tu te fou le doigt bien profond.

Elle sourit.

- Qui te dit que c'est l'argent que je veux ?

Tout en glissant une de ses mains diabolique sur mon entre jambe, ce qui, en soit ne fut pas du tout quelque chose de désagréable.

- Tu essais de m'avoir par les sentiments ?

- Et ça marche ?

- Un petit peu…

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle jubila d'excitation en se laissant séduire. Je l'a prit alors par la taille et l'amena contre moi. Rapidement son maudit vêtement de satin alla rejoindre le sol, accompagné de ma chemise hors de prix. Une de mes mains caressa langoureusement ses cheveux, pendant que l'autre entoura sa gorge. Entre le désir de la prendre et celui de resserrer ma prise sur son cou, la frontière était infime.

Le diable s'abandonnait sous mes doigts, tandis que ma tête les poussait à se refermer sur elle et à serrer, serrer si fort que sa chaude respiration serait coupée pour toujours. Qu'elle suffoquerait en me suppliant tant qu'elle le pourrait de lui laisser la vie sauve. Qu'elle se tordrait de douleur lorsque son organisme lui clamerait de l'oxygène, quand ses poumons la brulerons à en hurler de douleur.

Si elle mourrait, jamais aucun enfant ne viendrait au monde. Et :

- Avorte.

Son regard s'assombrit. J'arrêtais toutes caresse et abandonnait l'idée.

- Hors de question.

Elle se leva.

- Sors !

-J'en ai pas fini avec toi Granger.

- SORS !

Ce que je fis, après avoir récupérer mes vêtements.

**Question :** Pourquoi n'avais je pas mis mon plan à exécution ?

J'étais venu la voire dans le seul but de me débarrasser d'elle, et peu importe ce qu'il fallait que je fasse pour que se soit le cas. J'étais près à la tuer de mes propres mains, et je n'ai rien fait. Suis-je devenu si stupide que se simple geste m'est à présent inenvisageable. Ou suis-je trop attaché à cette garce pour la voire mourir ?

La première de mes tentatives, je l'avais aimée, tellement aimée. La jouissance que j'avais alors ressentit n'avais rien à voir avec toutes les parties de jambes en l'air que j'ai eu dans ma vie. Lorsque mes bras lui forçaient le passage sous l'eau, jamais je ne m'étais senti si bien. Jamais aucuns pieds ne fut plus bon que celui que je pris lorsque elle manqua de se noyer.

Et maintenant ? Alors qu'elle s'abandonnait à moi. Pourquoi n'y suis-je pas arrivé ?

Lorsque la porte se referma rageusement. Granger sembla jeter quelque chose sur un mur, le dit quelque chose alla s'écraser contre, dans un fracas infernal.

- JE TE HAIS MALFOY ! JE TE HAI ! JE TE HAI ! JE TE HAIIIII !

Ce qui me fit faire demi-tour. J'avais ma réponse. J'entrais dans sa chambre, elle se tenait en son centre, rouge de colère. J'empoignais sa tête et l'embrassait. Si elle se débattit violement au départ, elle se laissa emporter par le même élan de passion qui m'emporta également. Je sais à présent que, même si j'en meurs d'envie, jamais, je ne pourrais être la main qui s'abattra sur elle.

Jamais je ne pourrais la tuer.

Je l'aime.

Il me fallu presque trois semaines pour en être certain. La situation était telle que je l'avais laissée. Il fallait néanmoins que je me débarrasse de l'enfant. Bah quoi ? C'est la mère que j'aime, pas le petit.

J'y tiens moi, à mon héritage.

Bref.

A nouveau, je me dirigeais vers les appartements de Granger. Nous nous y retrouvions depuis ce fameux jour. Si rien dans nos comportement n'avais changé, ce qui est certain, c'est que quelque chose que je ne pourrais nommer s'était construit. Une forme de relation exclusive. Si jamais je ne lui est présenté un quelquonque sentiment, elle n'en à jamais laissé s'échapper un non plus.

Pas même le plus insignifiant. J'étais Malfoy, elle Granger. Personne n'avait changé. A la différence près que ni elle, ni moi, n'allions plus voir ailleurs, ou tout du moins, nous finissions toujours par revenir l'un vers l'autre.

Je cognais à la porte. Personne n'ouvrit alors que j'entendais du bruit à l'intérieur.

- Granger ? Ouvre.

Seul un râle grave s'éleva. Je forçais la porte et entrais.

Granger était étendue sur le dos, au sol. Le visage, les bras et les cuisses en sang. Je m'approchais. Ses yeux tournèrent dans leurs orbites.

Je prenais entres mes mains son visage. La seule pensée qui me vint, fut assez surprenante, même pour moi.

- Qui ?

Elle balbutia un vague :

- Ton...père…il est au courant…pour toi et moi…

Avant de sombrer. Je me dépêchais d'aller chercher du secours, sans prendre le temps de regarder si un quelquonque pouls demeurait encore. A vrai dire, j'aurais été incapable de dire à qui que se soit comment je m'appelais, tant la panique m'avais consumée.

A partir de là, je ne sais plus très bien. Rapidement l'infirmière pris en charge Hermione. Rapidement je me retrouvais au manoir.

Le reste est flou.

Je sais seulement que j'ai tué mon père.


	9. Dieu existe ?

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou !!!!! et snif ! c'est le dernier chapitre !!!!! Avant "l'épilogue" qui n'en sera pas vraiment un...Cette fic' a été un plaisir à écrire, même si je me suis rendue compte que je n'étais pas faite pour m'incrustrer dans la tête à Drago et que je m'en sortirais beaucoups mieux avec Hermy. Voilaaa.

**_A votre plaisir,_**

**_AZAAZEAL_**

Un con comme les autres

**Chapitre 9. Dieu existe ?**

Je sais ce qui vous pend aux lèvres. La réponse est non. Je n'ai pas été emprisonné à Azkaban. Pas pour le meurtre de mon père en tout cas. Nan, parce que, à Azkaban, j'y suis, et j'y croupirais probablement pour le restant de mon existence, mais peu m'importe.

Je mérite ma peine. Je mérite d'être enfermé ici, tout autant que Granger mérite d'être là où elle se trouve maintenant, c'est-à-dire six pieds sous terre.

Ah oui ! Granger est morte.

Comment ?

Simple, je l'ai tuée.

**3 jours plus tôt**

Je sortais du bureau de Mc Go, notre vénérée directrice. Près de 2 heures qu'elle se confondait en excuses pitoyables et tentait d'abréger la souffrance que j'étais supposé ressentir après le décès soudain de mon géniteur.

Si j'avais agis sous le coup de la colère, je n'en restais pas moins moi, Drago, et c'est pourquoi j'avais eu tout loisir de couvrir mon geste par une mise en scène d'une simplicité affligeante. Mais qui serait parfaite pour éloigner tout soupçon susceptible de peser sur moi.

Pauvre Lucius Malfoy, foudroyé. Les crises cardiaques, c'est dur…mais aussi radical qu'un Avada Kedavra bien placé.

Bref, j'étais libre, à l'époque, et heureux que mon tour de passe-passe est si bien fonctionné. J'allais pouvoir mener la grande vie, avec mon fric, et Hermione.

Hermione, c'te garce.

J'allais la retrouver à l'infirmerie. Elle y était restée enfermée depuis les 2 jours qui nous séparaient de l'agression. Pomfresh restait silencieuse sur son état. Craintive à l'idée d'approcher la Gryffondor, je ne l'avais vu auprès de sa patiente que trop rarement et c'était toujours avec appréhension qu'elle s'y risquait, le regard toujours bas.

J'eu quelques doutes, c'était une expression courante chez les individus qui craignaient Granger. C'est pourquoi j'intervins ainsi, en arrivant près de son lit.

- Tu lui à fait quoi ?

- Pardon ?

- A l'infirmière, qu'est ce que tu lui à fait ?

- Moi ? Rien.

Hermione était allongée dans un lit, à feuilleter discrètement un magasine, proprement couvert par un épais ouvrage dont la couverture décrépie s'éparpillait en petits morceaux sur ses genoux.

Je m'asseyais.

- Tu lis quoi ? « Comment devenir le maître du monde en 10 leçons » ?

- Très drôle Drago. Tu m'excuse, j'ai trop mal à la bouche pour rire. Mais soit assuré qu'à l'intérieur, je me fends la poire.

Et reprenait sa lecture. Je fermais l'ouvrage.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, jusqu'à ce qu'un parasite ne vienne gâcher mes occupations.

- C'est qu'un magazine !

- Il y en à qui sont mort pour moins que ça. – dit-elle, en pointant le livre placé sous mon aisselle.

- Alors ?

Elle était tendue.

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu allais.

- Très bien.

- Et le bébé.

- Aussi bien qu'il puisse aller en étant là où il est.

Je ne répondais pas. Elle reprit.

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te féliciter Drago. Je suis si fière de toi. Te débarrasser de ton père, Woa, j'aurais jamais osé. Enfin, je m'y serais pas aussi bien prise.

Je souriais, sans avoir envi de rire.

- J'ai fait ça pour toi.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins.

Hermione s'installa correctement sur son oreiller.

- Alors ? On va faire quoi de l'argent ?

Mon regard croisait le sien.

- Quoi ?

- Rahhhh voyons Drago ! Tu ne pensais quand même pas tout garder pour toi ? Après tout ce que j'ai fais !

- Tout ce que tu as fait ?

Elle m'attira vers elle, son souffle, chaud, fut à quelques millimètres du mien, à ça, de la distance de sécurité.

- J'ai quand même couché avec, ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir, si tu veux vraiment savoir !

Je reculais.

- Tu es dégeulasse.

- Fais pas ta majorette Malfoy ! Tu as fait bien pire !

- Comme ?

Elle fit mine de chercher, je n'eu pas à chercher très loin la réponse qu'elle faisait semblant de ruminer.

- Le tuer ?

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec…

- Shhhhhh…

Son doigt vint caresser mes lèvres. Merlin que cette fille est démoniaque.

- …Ici personne ne t'en veux. Au contraire je te remercie…

- De ?

Hermione colla sa bouche, trop pulpeuse contre mon oreille et susurra langoureusement :

- Sans toi, j'aurais attendu des siècles avant qu'il ne se décide à mourir ou alors j'aurais du payer quelqu'un, mais c'était tout de suite plus risqué…

QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ??????

Alors c'était ça son jeu ? La maline. Elle ne tue personne, elle pousse les autres à le faire pour elle, ai-je été bien aveugle pour avoir ne serait ce que cru que j'avais finalement eu le dessus sur Cruella.

Elle avait tout préparé, je n'en savais rien sur l'instant mais à présent j'en suis certain, néanmoins j'étais loin de me douter de l'étendue du complot qui se jouait contre moi.

J'attrapais son poignet. Son tendre et fragile poignet.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ! Drago lâche moi !

Et serrait.

- Maintenant tu vas tout me raconter.

- Te raconter quoi ?!?! J'ai mal !

- Dépêche-toi ! Il se pourrait que je fasse à ton joli petit cou ce que je fais à présent sur ton bras.

- Ok ! D'accord. Cool Drago. Lâche moi.

Je m'exécutais. Son regard, jamais n'avais quitté le mien. Je crois qu'elle aimait particulièrement ce genre d'instant. Ces moments subtils et rarissimes. Quelque part entre sadisme et terreur.

- J'ai couché avec ton père pour avoir son argent. Et après ? C'est si mal que ça ?

- Ce qui est mal en l'occurrence, c'est que tu t'es servie de moi !

- Et t'as pas idée jusqu'à quel point, mon amour…

Reste calme, reste calme AhÔmmmm

- Et….- bouffant ma langue - …quel est il, ce point ?

- Tu à tuer ton père Malfoy !

Cruella le prononça presque en riant. Je ne voyais pas où était la blague, pour moi, rien était drôle à ce moment là.

Au contraire, je commençais doucement à bouillir.

- Tu es tout rouge, tu es sur que tu te sens bien ?

- Il faut que je sorte.

- Tu as raison, je crois aussi qu'il faut que tu t'en aille.

Soudain, je ne supportais plus sa présence. L'odeur qu'elle dégageait me donnait la nausée, sa vue, me rendait malade, ma tête tournait. Je préférais partir.

- A toutes Dray.

Je sortais. Blaise, entrait. Je me cachais derrière la porte, intrigué.

Voilà les seuls choses que je pu distinguer :

_« _

_- ABRUTI !_

_- Mais Hermione !_

_- Je t'avais dit de me faire passer pour une victime pas de me défigurer !_

_- Mais je…_

_- LA FERME ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot, regarde mon visage !_

_- Je…_

_- DEGAGE ! Et loue le ciel que cette mascarade est suffit à Drago pour qu'il me débarrasse de son géniteur. »_

Elle avait donc bien tout manigancé. L'agression, et ma réaction. Un dernier point cependant manquait à l'appel. Le môme. A nouveau je faisais irruption dans la pièce. Elle devait s'y attendre, elle m'attendait.

Un énorme sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- Approche.

Je m'exécutais.

- Viens.

Le diable me blottit d'une main contre sa poitrine. Perdu entre l'envi de lui faire du mal et celle de rester là, je décidais d'attendre que la situation se fasse d'elle-même. Je m'allongeais à ses côtés sur le lit, La tête, toujours contre son torse. Elle caressa mes cheveux.

J'essayais alors.

- Tu n'es pas enceinte, pas vrai ?

- Mmmm…

- Tu ne l'as jamais été.

Les battements de son cœur, lents et réguliers, résonnaient contre mon tympan. Comme une musique, désagréable mais que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'écouter.

- C'est exact.

- Jamais ?

- Jamais. Ni de toi, ni de lui, ni de personne d'ailleurs…

Son rythme cardiaque ne bougea pas. Il resta tout du long le même, horriblement calme et profond.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ???

Sa main, en parfait synchronisme avec son organe vital, balayait ma tête dans un ballet incessant de caresses. Douces, et sensuelles.

- A quoi j'ai servis là dedans ?

- Je ne sais pas très bien. Ce qui est sur c'est que tu m'as été très utile. Tu as été le parfait Malfoy. Avec toute l'arrogance, l'égoïsme et le gout du défi que ça implique. Pauvre Drago. Ton orgueil t'a perdu. Tu étais tellement chou pourtant…J'aurais tellement aimé…

- Aimé quoi ?

- Que tu te révèle différent des autres. Hélas.

Je me relevais.

- Hélas ?

- Tu es exactement le même que ceux que tu dénigre. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que n'importe lequel des Serpentard. Aussi faible et manipulable qu'un môme de 5 ans. Si j'ai pu t'apprécier à une époque aujourd'hui tu me fais pitié. Vas jouer avec tes petits camarades dans ton joli bac à sable grouillant de vipères et laisse les grands occuper leurs dix doigts à leur guise. Tu ne vaux pas la peine.

Comme cela devenait une habitude chez moi, et sans vraiment me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, mes mains délaissèrent son corps pour aller se loger sur sa gorge, profitant d'une seconde d'étourderie de la jeune femme, je me mis à étrangler son cou.

- Une dernière volonté Hermione ?

Elle ne pu se défendre qu'avec un maigre :

- Vas...au diable...Drago !

- Aller au diable ? Pas de problèmes Granger, mais tu viens avec moi !

A vrai dire, c'est stupide, j'ai cru, l'espace d'une seconde, que tout se passerait comme ça s'est toujours passé. Que je m'arrêterais.

Mais cette fois là.

Non.

10 minutes après, Hermione Granger, rendait l'âme. Passait l'arme à gauche, traversait la rivière, franchissait le pont, allait manger les pissenlits par la racine, c'est comme vous préférez.

J'ai gardé contre moi son corps, pendant 5 heures. Le berçant bêtement. Reproduisant inutilement la lente cadence des battements de son cœur. Jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne me l'enlever.

Et me voilà ! Trois jours plus tard. A Azkaban !

Condamné à la réclusion à vie pour le meurtre de la femme que j'ai eu le malheur d'aimé au moins un peu. Quitte à être correct, j'ai également avoué aux Aurors que j'avais liquidés le vieux. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Ma fortune ne me serait d'aucunes utilités. Et, d'ici à ce que je rejoigne Hermy en enfer il y avait de la marge. Autant faire quelque chose d'intelligent pour une fois.

Et qui sais, croupir ici me rendra peut être meilleur ?

* * *

A bientôt, avec

**C.I.R.C.U.S**

**_" Drago ??? C'est un petit con, arrogant et égoïste. En plus, au lit, il est naze ! Divorcer ??? Par Merlin ! Jamais ! Il est beaucoup trop riche pour que je fasse quelque chose d'aussi stupide..."_**

Toujours HG/DM, toujours POV Hermy et toujours en rating [T]


	10. Du paradis

Extrait de lettre reçue par hiboux, ce lundi matin, à 8h22, dans les locaux de la prison de haute sécurité d'Azkaban, à l'attention de Drago Malfoy, emprisonné à vie pour double homicide. Incarcéré depuis un ans, deux semaines et 5 jours.

Provenance inconnue. Expéditeur inconnu.

_« Du paradis,_

_Tu te souviens de moi ?_

_Je dois avouer Drago, que tu m'as surprise. A bien des égards, je pensais que tu étais le genre de type que tu te vente d'être, pourtant, je n'ai vu de toi que la pâle copie de tout les pauvres abruti qui foulent en masse le sol chaud de notre belle planète. Un énième exemplaire de tout ce que l'Humanité peut faire de pire._

_Je suis tellement déçue._

_PS : Si tu croyais que tu étais le seul à avoir essayé de m'étrangler…_

_Ah ! J'oubliais._

_Si tu en doute, soit en à présent certain._

_Tu es un con Drago, exactement comme tous les autres._

_H.G »_

Une fois le courrier lu dans son ensemble, Drago le froissa avec rage, puis l'envoya valser dans un coin de sa cellule. Le bout de papier s'embrasa soudain, sans même avoir touché le sol humide puis disparu dans le néant.

- La garce ! Elle vit…


End file.
